puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Assassinpure
Assassinpure was a fleet officer and swordsman in the crew Mischievous Mulberries and member of the flag Black Dragon on the Viridian Ocean. This pirate has been deleted. He was limited to life as a weekend pirate only due to commitments in real life. Assassinpure's goal was to reach senior officer rank in his crew like his friends Kazlan, Haplon, Marcrag and Aero. Assassinpure went to his friend's house one day and saw his friend Stupidguy playing a game. He asked what it was, and his answer was Puzzle Pirates. After a few days, Assassinpure got more interested in the game. One day he was really bored playing his current online game Runescape. So he decided to download Puzzle Pirates to his computer. He called is friend and said "dude, I got really bored in Runescape and decided to download that game you told me about." Assassinpure had a not so good history of piracy. He was an original officer of the famous crew Defiance, during the time Heidihobow and Willywotto were the captains. He made good friends with Defiance, until many changes occured behind of Assassinpures back. A war happened that took most of Defiances ships, threatening to destroy the crew. Defiance jumped flags, until the crew made its own flag, Zion. Defiance obtained the island of Napi Peak at the time, so Assassinpure was happy about that. Soon after that, the island was taken, nearly destroying Defiance again. It stood on its feet for a short awhile, until Defiance crumbeled. Assassinpure woke up and logged on one day to find himself in a different crew, and asking what had happened. The captain told Assassinpure that they had "merged crews". Furious, having lost Heidihobow and Willywotto, Assassinpure left and was left crewless. Assassinpure quit for a few months after that, and logged on to find his possessions and characters gone. He worked with the navy to get his stats back up, and jobbed a little bit. He went and joined a few crews, until he found the Mischievous Mulberries. He showed them his skills, a few incredibles during his jobbing with them, and joined along with Flameshreds when in port. Flameshreds and Assassinpure were invited to join by Rellix. Rellix saw the person inside Assassinpure, therefore giving him officer rank when joining. Flameshreds joined as a pirate, and worked his way up to officer since then. Assassinpure met Louberry the following day. A few days later he met with Kazlan, Haplon, Marcrag and Aero. Now that his four mates have surpassed him to senior officer, it is Assassinpures goal to catch up with them. Goals # Reach senior officer rank. # Beat Kazlan in a swordfight when Kazlan is actually trying. # Get most of his stats to renowned. # Get plenty of money from the 2000 poe per day thing. Bad Days # His swordfighting went down to renowned from grand-master. He also blew off a bit of money. # Was in the middle of a battle he was running when his real life intervened. # One day he was trying to do his 2000 PoE per day, but all the pillages he jobbed for had really bad bnavers. And even if they did win, they got bad booty. Pokemichael Pokemichael was an alt of Assassinpure. He was a lone, yet skilled pirate on the Viridian Ocean in the crew GOLDEN PILAGE MONKEY. This pirate has also been deleted. Previously he has belonged to the two crews Defiance (original) and Mischievous Mulberries. Category:Deleted pirates